This specification relates to computing matrix transposes in hardware.
A matrix transpose is a computation by which a matrix is reflected over its main diagonal, which runs from the top left (0,0) position to the bottom right (n,n) position, where n is the smaller of the matrix's dimensions. The effect is that rows of an input matrix are output as the columns of a transposed matrix. That is, for the ith row and jth column element of an input matrix A, [AT]ij=[A]ji.